


Insecurities

by yungpinkblud



Category: Yungblud (Musician), bhc - Fandom, black hearts club - Fandom, dominic harrison
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungpinkblud/pseuds/yungpinkblud
Summary: fluffy smutyungpinkblud.tumblr.com
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Reader/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Insecurities

y/n stood in front of her mirror. it was unexpected, she never thought the insecurities would resurface again. but they have. it’s not something she’s open about. people are typically so quick to shut the conversation down with empty compliments, it makes y/n’s feelings seem invalid. and that just makes it worse. that speck of insecurity lingered in her brain, and was amplified by what she saw in the mirror.

to her dismay, dominic entered their bedroom. she was in her everyday cotton panties and bra, suddenly feeling that she’s been getting a bit careless with her appearance lately.

“what’s that sad face for, my love?”

she spun around, startled to hear his voice as he caught her in a rather sensitive and private moment. y/n felt too exposed and embarrassed at that moment. she shot him a small forced smile as she reached for her sweater laying on their bed.

“baby, what’s the matter?” dominic softly asks, as he walked to her and stopped y/n from leaving the mirror’s reflection. he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head, as they both stared into their reflection together. dominic held her tightly, just enough to feel a sense of protection from his grasp, but y/n’s eyes were filling up with tears. at that sight, she instantaneously felt inferior to other women, almost undeserving of dominic.

dom’s face softened as he caught a glimpse of her tears slowly streaming down her face. he could tell her mind was wandering off to some dark place. she sighed, realising that it’s time to properly voice her insecurities. she trusts dom, but it’s still difficult to express what she is embarrassed about.

“…i just don’t like my reflection, pretty sure you don’t either” she murmurs.

he jerked back from y/n. she thought that such movement confirmed her suspicions, but then he spoke up.

“you see your thighs?” dominic questions.

“unfortunately.”

“well, when i look at them i can see all the moments i’ve laid my head on your lap, as you played with my hair to comfort me. you’re so loving, y/n.”

y/n looks down to the floor with a small smile, her boyfriend still manages to make her blush.

“and your waist, oh god. i absolutely love how effortlessly my hands can lay on your body and hold you. we just fit together.”

how can he be so fucking adorable. at this point, y/n lets go of any tension in her body. she didn’t even realise until she finally relaxed.

“your eyes, y/n. i love how they light up whenever your excited for something. i love seeing your heart through them whenever you look at me. look at us baby, we look so beautiful together, and that’s because you are drop dead gorgeous.”

they remained facing the mirror for a while. y/n’s sad tears are now replaced with sweet happy tears. she finally turned and faced him directly, their lips met as they expressed their love for each other. it was gentle, yet passionate. y/n’s heart couldn’t be filled with any more love. their kiss grew more heated, as dominic pulled her closer against his body. his hands subtly reached out to her back, to unclasp her bra.

“let me show you how much I truly love your body, baby.” dominic softly whispered against her lips.

he picked her up, carrying her across the room to the bed, laying her down gently. blood rushed to her face, as he played around with the waistband of her panties, before slowly pulling them down. dominic could tell she was feeling nervous. he leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek, followed by her lips. he slowly moved down to her neck, leaving soft warm kisses. then, he kissed across her collarbones, leaving a trail down her chest. he placed a soft kiss on each breast, the blush on y/n’s cheeks deepening into a redder tone.

“i definitely love these” he chuckled. he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking it gently, as his hand played and softly tugged on the other one. y/n let out a small whimper, her body arching towards dom’s mouth. he pulled away, his hands roaming down her body as he looked into her eyes. he loved this type of physical intimacy.

“i’m glad you told me about this. it gives me even more motivation to show you how truly beautiful you are.”

his kisses travelled downwards, placing kisses on each side of your hips. her legs inadvertently opened, earning a smirk from dominic. his hands gently laid on her thighs, as his tongue grazed over her core. it was incredibly delicate. she could feel his mouth lightly sucking and teasing her clit, just enough to get her more comfortable. y/n’s soft moans filled the room, and she could feel him smirk against her core. dom reached for her face again, kissing y/n as tenderly as possible as he slowly slid into her, causing her to instantly gasp at the sensation. y/n was so caught up in the moment that she didn’t even realise that dom had undressed himself. this was a kind of gentle intimacy that was almost too vulnerable. but it felt too right.

she held onto dom, her legs wrapping around his waist to bring their bodies even closer. y/n could feel every thrust deeper inside her, as her nails marked dominic’s back. her shy timid noises were getting louder, as she felt herself tighten against him. he buried his face into her neck, his groans sending vibrations all the way down her spine. dom pushed y/n’s legs further up his sides, granting deeper access into her. he watched her, slowly becoming breathless yet managing to repeatedly murmur his name. she felt him tense over her body, as he pinned her wrists down whilst he released into her. the pressure on her body was becoming overwhelming, as y/n felt herself tighten around dominic and coming apart, not too long after him. dominic laid on her chest for a while, both with a huge smile on their faces.

“you’re beautiful beyond belief, y/n.” dom murmurs, as he traced little shapes on her skin.


End file.
